Songbird
by Sachi-chi19
Summary: Who says that in Hell is all about death and destruction? When night come all the evil sleeps and all demons forget at night who they are. Because the night is for a different kinda of fun. Dancing and singing? Now that's my kind of fun. ... "Honey, you know what you should do? Dance." ... "You know, if you could just sit and think about some things then you would know..."
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: Hi everyone! I am pleased to finally have courage to write and post one of stories that I always wanted and it's Hazbin Hotel FanFic! I just fell in love with the story and characters in the animation and immediately wanted to be a part of it. But I am not the best writer out there as it's not my main language and not the best writer but! Still, I wanted to write and hope that you will guys enjoy it! So let's start with fanfic!_

Falling down. That's the first thing they feel as soon as they awaken from the slumber. The sweeping sound of wind breaking as they are falling down with fast speed . As soon as that realization came into their mind, immediately they opened their eyes only to see _red_. Almost everything was painted in red, the sky, the city, even sun didn't have the usual bright yellow colour and more like mix of orange and red. The only thing that came to their mind is 'What strange city'. As they were getting closer to the ground they finally came to reality that they were going to fall to their death. Their only reaction was to put their hand above their head as in thought it will help with their survival. With only few meters away from the ground they shut they eyes tightly and hoped that they won't die immediately.

.

.

.

When seconds turned into minutes did they finally opened their eyes only to see that they didn't crashed but more like floated little bit above the ground. 'Few, that was close`, as soon as that came to mind they fell down with small _thud_ and immediately yelped in surprise and in pain.

"The Hell happened just now?" confused and with no understanding of what happened just now, they slowly started to stand up and to see clearly where did they landed. The surrounding area is just as they saw when they were falling down, everything was almost painted in _red_, only the buildings and few other things in the area were painted in black.

"What did I get myself into now.." little above the whisper was said. Still confused they decided to go random way and to see if they could find someone to help them with where they were. When they walked in one of the big streets were they able to find…people?

The more they looked the more they were thinking they were crazy, as every time they blink almost every time do they see _monsters _and not people. '_Was I drugged or something to be hallucinating that I see monsters?'_. When they started to ponder over in their head what happened last hours to see if someone made her to consume drugs, they decided to just go to random person and ask what she was wonder when she fell in this place.

"Um…excuse me? Oh you sir, can you help me?" they tapped the first person that was near by them. It seamed by their back and height that they were male. The said male turn around and with rude _'What now' _did they turn around to notice tall figure but shorter by few inches by him. Pale skin with long and beautiful blond hair and silverish eyes with long black lashes that made her eyes look sharp. _'Well aren't I lucky today?'._

"Why hello there beautiful. What can I do to help you?" said the tall man whit a smile that at first look like a kind smile, but if she didn't look at his eyes would she missed to notice sinisterity and lust behind those redish eyes. _'Redish eyes?'_. When she noticed the eyes did she took a look at the man. He had dark skin with few greyish spots on his skin which in closer look looked like a _fur_, with his smile did you notice the sharp yellowish teeth and wolf like _ears_. Trailing down her view did she noticed the long nails on the mans hands that looked more like _claws_. Suddenly she snapped her eyes back to persons and realized she should have been carefully with which person should she talk to. _'Am I not just fucking lucky, am I not on drugs but this guy looks like a dog who is pervert.'._

"Um..actually never mind. I just remembered the way I was supposed to go..so I will just go now-".

"Woah, hey. Why are you in hurry? I could take you to that place just in case you don't miss it.". When he said did he immediately grabbed her arm and turn her around and bring her closer to him.

"No..really. I know the way so there is no need for your help. And could you release my arm?" with sudden tug from him did she hissed and tried to pull her arm from him which didn't seemed to bulged as he tightly hold her arm.

"Hey, hey now. No need to be so aggressive. I just want to escort you to place you were going to and maybe treat you to a drink." His grasp tightens more then before which will probably result in bruises and with that she definitely know that she got herself in deep shit. _'Fuck, fuck, shit. Great me. Please do this again at how I'm just so smart to find of all people this shithead.'_. The more she tried to release her arm the more he tighten the grip on her arm. She started to plan her escape plan when she suddenly hears a womans voice.

"Why hello there, am I interrupting something?". The woman, maybe little older then her, with voice like silk full of elegance, with clicks of the high heels that could be barely be heard comes to a stop and question to what's obvious. The girl turns around to see one of the most gorgeous woman she ever seen. With white wavy hair that is pushed backwards with few strands on her face with length that reaches to womans knees, the perfect heart shape face with black cat shaped eyes and long black lashes, white brows and perfectly shaped lips, not to big neither too small. The skin tone almost as hers just a few shades lighter. With siren grey dress and black corset that sharpens her hour glass body with black choker and grey glows.

The girl couldn't believe the beauty that the woman possessed. Even tho the girl never met this woman, when her eyes meet hers she felt calm wash over her and momentarily forgot in what situation she was. But the pain brought her back to situation she was in. She turned around to yell at the man for he is hurting her too much only to see his face pasted in pure shock and fear. And all of sudden the man released her and was frozen in place. With instinct she placed her other hand over the place he grabbed her and stepped backwards.

"Oh you poor soul, look how he made bruises with his aggressiveness. This filthy _dog _wasn't enough disciplined by his master. Maybe I should discipline him a little bit.". Woman with gentleness grabbed the waist of the girl and with silent look of face that said _'Stay here'_ walked towards the wolf man. When she was close enough she whispered something and man with wide eyes turned around and left. Just like that.

.

.

.

_'What on Earth is happening and what kind of drugs did I consume?' . _The woman turns towards the girl, takes her hands and smiles.

"Well I'm truly sorry that you had to go thro that but I came just in time to shoo that dog away. This neighborhood isn't the nicest as their almost isn't there any nicer places so you should be careful. But oh my aren't you a pretty thing, I bet you aren't as innocent as you act if you have those scary looking horns.".

_'Horns?'_. As soon as she heard that word she turned around towards a window and to see hers reflection, only to see that _indeed_ she had horns. The more she looked the more she couldn't believe. She brought her hands to take off the horns only to feel that is _attached_ on her head.

"Oh sweetie, you're new aren't you? I thought so as you were acting like that. But no worries I will help you."

"You will help me?" the girl above the whisper questioned the woman. The woman smiled gently at her and with little nod of her head agreed to what the girl question. The girl could only confusingly nod back in return as she was still stunned from what happened minutes ago.

"Well isn't that lovely! I can't wait to meet you with others. I know you will love them as much I love them. But before we go anywhere what's your name?"

"It's Lilith…".

"Oh that's a lovely name you have, my name is Celine but around her know me as _Songbird_".

_Author note: Annnd that's for the first chapter guys! I hope that i didn't make too many mistakes as again english is not my main language but i tried my hardest! But yey! Celine and Lilith finally meet! The girl Lilith is same character as in Hazbin Hotel series and Celine is my newest character that I am glad to introduce to you guys. I guess this chapter will be in past as a introduction to my character inro the series. I wanted to make Celine like she was in Hell little before Lilith so that could connect to future chapters of their relationship. But I won't say much as in further chapters will you understood more and more of Celine. _


	2. Chapter 2

It was usual day in Hell. Celina's morning would start with waking up and getting ready for the day. When she finishes with her , she would go to morning walk in the neighborhood and enjoy the scenery as she was living in small estate which was a bit far off of the city, with smaller houses and stores that were just right for the type of the place she lived in, which is far more better then of cities as they are always so _messy_ and _dirty_. The demons that lived here were more of peaceful as they wanted to live their second life in peaceful manner, as some had enough struggles in their previous life or just liked that way. That's what Celina made sure of as she didn't want have any _filthiness_ that has in the city. As she slowly walked she would be greeted mostly by a female demons as they were going for their job, going get grocery or simply enjoy the walk like she does. With happy smile and elegant 'Good morning' she would reply them back. As soon as she finished with walk she would go to her favorite cafe that was owned by one of her good friends Poppy. With smooth push on the door she was hit with strong smell of herbs and different flavors of desserts. Celina's smile goes even wider when she notices Poppy.

"Hi Poppy, dear. Isn't it just a lovely day today?" with the sudden voice behind Poppy, she quickly turns around and smiles back with same amount as Celina did.

"Hiya Celina! I didn't see you, like, fur-ever.". Says Poppy with little nya at end. As Celina was getting closer to Poppy, she noticed that Poppy's white tail was going up and down with excitement which shows how happy Poppy is that clearly shows hers bubbly personality. Poppy was white cat demon, with most beautiful green shade eyes that resemble that of emerald, under her apron she wore her usual pink t-shirt that says "MEOW YOU DOIN'?" and black pants that hugs her short legs and curvy waist. Celina just love how Poppy was always so bubble no matter what time it is, that's one of reasons she is friend with Poppy.

"Well I dunno dear, but it must have been mew-serable,". With that Celina and Poppy started to laugh at their poorly cat puns that only two of them say to each other, as it will always be funny only to two women. When they calmed down at their _hilarious _puns, Celina just says 'The usual, please' and Poppy nods and nyas away to prepare Celina's usual order while Celina sat at table close to the window. While she would wait, she would admire the scenery outside, at how lively the street is with families and couples taking their walk. While she would look at them she would times to times lost herself in thoughts at her close family as it was long till she saw them. Just when she starting to think about of them, she turns her head at Poppy who smiled and placed green tea and cherry pawn(pie).

"You know there is no purr-fect morning without some mewsic!" Celina chuckle at the double pun and shakes her head in agreement and Poppy takes the remote from counter and turn on the TV. As soon as TV is on Celina see Morning Report with two reporters from 666 News, Tom Trench small as ever and fake stick knows as Katie Killjoy. '_Oh, she is a killjoy alright_'. Just by seeing her, it sullen Celina's mood as she meet Katie few times. '_She should just call herself Katie Plastic, not only her body is plastic but her personality is plastic_'. As Celina was about to zone out of TV when she hears _"..we have exclusive interview which is the daughter of Hell's own head honcho who's here to discuss her brand-new passion project._.".

"Charlie bun? _Oh this cannot be good.._" with worry Celina continues to watch the news. With each passing minute Celina flinches every time Charlie sang 'every demon have a rainbow inside them'. '_Oh pumpkin..._'. When the news ended Celina got up and went to counter where Poppy is and paid the amount for her order. Before she left she heard Poppy saying 'Good luck'. With a push on the door, she took her phone out and dialed a number and with quick 'Come' she ends the call. Not even minute passes does a Black car appear in front of her and she immediately opens the door and jumps in.

"Hello ma'am. Where are we going now?"

"We are going to a city. Be quick". And with that demon just nods and with hit on the gas the cars took on fast to the city. When they were half way Celina's phone rang and she picks it up.

"Hi Celina, it's Vaggie. I-..."

"Yeah, I saw. I'm half way there. Where are you two now?"

"Me and Charlie are at Happy Hotel. I will send you the address...But Charlie, she.."

"Yes, I know Vaggie. I'm there in few minutes, just try to cheer her up, okay?"

"Yeah, I will try Celina. See you." And with that Celina hangs up the call. She curses under her breath. It's her fault for not pursuing Charlie to tell her plan. With Celina's help she could of have better promoted Charlie's idea and this wouldn't have happened. She was mad at herself, but at same time she knew Charlie that she would't tell her as she wanted to do it on her own. Celina smiled with that thought. Being the princess of Hell doesn't help her getting things easily as tittles in Hell are not that important. So to see she somehow succeeded it made Celina feel proud of her on how she grown. She stood up for her beliefs and dreams and yeah, it kinda backfired on her but still, it's Charlie's way of doing things as singing runs into her family. She couldn't helped but chuckled "_Definitely runs thro the family._". With that car stopped, she opened her door and headed to the Happy Hotel.

When she stood by door, she gently knocked. Within the few seconds does the door opened to reveal Charlie. When Charlie notice her, she jumps in for the hug and laughs with surprise.

"Oh Lina! You came. What brings you her-..oh right, I guess you saw the news?" with that Charlie nervously chuckles. Celina softly laughs and hugs Charlie again and this time more tightly then before. When Celina let Charlie off she pats her head.

"Don't worry Charlie bun, you did amazing out there...just maybe if you didn't sing?". In the background you could hear "_See! Told ya not to sing!_" by Vaggie. Charlie with that sheepishly smiled rubbed her neck with small "_Maybe I shouldn't have_.".

"Oh but enough of that, my little honey bun was on TV~! She's all grown up and all. It was not too long before you were tiny little baby, running all around with a full diaper and-".

"Okeeey Lina, I think I got it. You don't need to tell that story to everyone now." Charlie slowly got off the hug and nervously chuckled in hopes that Vaggie didn't hear that. But of course she wasn't lucky.

"How does it go Celina? I'm really curious. You could tell me more of it over with a tea?"

"What a lovely request my dear Vaggie! I think that's perfect. Where was I? Oh right! And her father never could handle Charlie ..." with that Celina goes in the hotel and continues to talk with Vaggie about Charlie's childhood while Charlie looks at them with happy smile but soon falls down. She stays and closes door behind her. While with Celina, she was happily talking about Charlie when she was rudely interrupted.

"Hey doll~. You look like you know how to have fun, maybe we could have fun with each other. Even tho you are a chick, I can let it slide this time. But of course I am not cheap so you better have a lot of money if you want me to fu-"

"Now I'm gonna interrupt you there before you finish with your sentence. Yes I know how to have but not that kind of fun. And it's insulting if you think you could sleep with me, Hell you didn't even tell me your name. So before I say something rude please shut your hornyness down as you're not even my type."

"What did you say you little bitch? Do you know who am I-"

"No, I don't know who you are and clearly you can see by face a don't give a shit so you better sit down before I make you.". Celina black manic eyes meets the spiders, with just a look it made spider man shut his mouth, as a fear took over him before he restore back to her. He just silently sit back on sofa that was in lobby and averted his eyes to somewhere else. While Celina continued to look at spider she was snapped back by Vaggie voice.

"Sorry about him, he resident here as we thought he would be great example to Charlie's project but he just hand to fucked it up. Oh yeah and he's Angel Dust."

"Oh so brats name is Angel Dust? Well he's not a bad kid, just maybe need to discipline him to have better manners when talking to anyone.". Before they could continue the door open to reveal Charlie with little puffs under her eyes and forced smile on her face. Celina looked at Charlie with worried eyes. She knows it's better not to push her if she will just avoid the topic that you know oh so well. Celina waved her hand at herself as in 'come to us' which Charlie did that.

"You know bun, whenever you were upset or down I always sing you that one song that you always loved when you were just a baby. If you want I can sing to you."

"Jeez Lina, I'm not still a kid to sing me that song! And besides I'm grown up now and it doesn't mean that it was all for nothing! Now everyone knows about the hotel and there are some demons who will eventually come here. We just have to be patient and wait for them to help them with their redemption.". Charlie give such bright and confident smile that warmed Celina's heart. She smiled at that, she knows how Charlie loves this place and it's people and wants to help them. She would give her life helping Charlie with her dream even it's tiny possible for that happening, but she doesn't care as long as there is smile on Charlie's face.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Charlie bun. If you change your mind of wanting to hear me sing, I'll gladly reserve a table for you and your friends for tonight. What more I would like you to come as it have been so long since you came. You know have some fun before start being busy with hotel."

"Yeah it have been so long Lina, maybe you are right, maybe we should take your offer to come tonight at your club. To refresh a little bit before we get busy here-".

"Did someone mentioned club?!" said very hyped Angel who was literally jumping up and down of excitement of the word 'party'. Celina couldn't help but chuckle at how Angel was excited over it and nod at Angel.

"Yes, a club. Mine in fact, so Charlie decides that if you guys-"

"Of course we are going doll! It's not a party if i'm not there, especially if there are hot guys who wants this body and molest me till I'm dumb-"

"I don't think your IQ can get any lower as it is"

"What did you say bitch-"

"Okay kids, don't mom you like you are five year old. So Charlie if it decided then I will await for you guys to come...oh look at time! Sorry Charlie bun, I will have to leave so I can prepare for tonight performance. See you soon my loves~.". With that Celina and Charlie go together to a door as to Charlie see off Celina. When the door opened she kisses both of Charlie's cheeks and waved at Veggie and Angel a goodbye. When door closes, Celina instantly takes her phone, dials the same number for her driver, ends and in few seconds for her drive to come for her to go back.

When she enters the car, a mysterious individual arrived out of thin air little bit off the hotel. Not minding the car he walks for a the door.

When Charlie closed the door, she turns and lean over it and smiles. She was glad that she had Celina as-

Before she could finish with her thought she was interrupted with knocking on the door. At first Charlie thought it was Celina but when she opened the door she was meet with tall individual. He was skinny with red suit and black bow tie, black glows with red hair with ends being black. He had pale almost greyish skin with bloody red eyes and huge smile on his face that shows his yellow sharp teeth. Charlie immediately recognize who it is.

"Hell-" Charlie instantly closed the door out the shock, for her to open it again.

"-oo.". Okay. Charlie was for sure now that she knew who it was. She turns around to Veggia.

"Hey Vaggie.."

"What?"

"The Radio Demon is up the door."

"What?!"

"Um..Who?"

"What should I do?!"

"Ugh, well. Don't let him in." Charlie in thought look at the door again and thinks thro what to do. In the end she decides to open up the door.

"May I speek now?"

"You may.."

"Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart! Excuse for my sudden visit my I would like for us to talk..". With that Alastor enters the hotel and door behind him, the door of the hotel slowly closes.

Author Note: Second chapter is out! I'm so happy~. And, Ikn, you guys are probably wondering as to why Celina didn't meet Alastor? Well, answer to that is that you will know in next chapter~. But still I wanted to be a little different then usual Alastor fanfics, with different type of characters and story line. Well there's not much of story as series just started but I will imagine how it goes with them and try to be close to original animation? And key word try okay? But anyways I would love to hear from you guys what do you think, is it okay or is something missing? I'm still trying to grasp every characters in Hazbin as they all specific in their own way so there is still work with them. But anyway arigato for reading my story, author-chan is going to the Hell now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hiya y'all! This chapter took me longer then I thought it would have as i had to do some research for this chapter and for future ones. But I finished it finally and I hope you like it!**

The traveling was now is a bit slow for Celina's liking as it seems it's very busy outside as it's Turf war today. And when it's Turf war it's bound to be filthy and gruesome. Demons going at each other for some piece of filthy territory. As that wasn't enough irritating Celina but the travel was very slow and the noises outside couldn't be block fully as they were consistent and very close to her liking. But at thought of tonight's show Celina's mood change immediately and tried to block it as much as possible. And soon enough they were at the edge of the city where Celina headed. And when she got to the place she excitingly got out of the car to be met with middle size building that had big sigh of "Nayely's Heaven". It was usual black building like any but with different lights that decorate the building that gives more lively and fun feeling to it. The entrance of the building is big double doors with red and gold colors decorating it. Just looking outside it shows that's not something ordinary and it's radiating of power and reputation of person who owns the building. Celina smiles at the sight, it never gets old to see this place as it. With gentle push she opens the double door to see big space with red, gold, dark brown colors in it. On her left are stairs that lead to higher platform where usual the guest of upper class sits in dark brown Berger chairs and classy brown wood tables with little lamps on tables that gives of riches. In front of her is huge bar with various drinks that Hell can offer, with two bartenders are standing and cleaning the work place for tonight. On her right is stage with equipment and the instruments and microphones for her orchestra and just little in front of the stage were too tables and chairs like from the upper platform. With brief look of already familiar space she walks in center of the bar, she was hit with nostalgia of how was time on Earth in '60s. '_Oh those were fun times._' With final look at ambient she smiles and heads for the pitch black door that lead to her dressing room. With silent click the door closes and Celina starts to get ready.

**_Later that night_**

As the night came, all chaos slumbered in deep sleep and demons put their beast into the cages. Now it's only left them and night. But not for Nayely's Heaven. As the clock hit certain time that marks that night starts, the bar is swollen in different kinds of lights then it is at daytime. With the popularity of bar it was no surprise that line outside the bar was already long and the street were filled with expensive cars. Only on certain day of the months would be like that. It was known that on every few months on 27th the _Songbird_ would perform. Nobody wouldn't even think of missing that event. Everybody dressed like it was in '60s as the theme of the tonight show was. The instruments were already playing jazz as the guest were coming in. Just in few minutes and the bar was filled with high class and lower class. In the bar class didn't matter, not reputation, not power, not race or money. Nothing matter to any demon in the bar as the only important thing is _Songbird_.

In white limousine seated Charlie, Vaggie, Angel Dust, Husk, Niffty and Alastor. Charlie looked at bunch, Vaggie's eyes couldn't stop twitching as her hand trembles in anticipation wanting to strangle someone, Angel flirting and throwing dirty jokes at Alastor and Husk and of course annoying Vaggie, Husk grumbling as he hadn't had drink anything the entire drive, Niffty jumping in her seat and rambling on something that no one can catch on and Alastor who's backfiring Angel words and pushing him away from him. She wonder how did this all happened.

**_Little before the event_**

Charlie and Vaggie dressed up for the tonight show, with Charlie in black tuxedo and Vaggie in silver dress that reach her knees with tassels at the bottom. Both suiting each other nicely as couple. Meantime while Charlie and Vaggie finished dressing up, they saw Angel sitting on bar stool still dressed the same. When they started to say something about his ghetto, Angel just flipped them off with middle finger and with big fat no, refused. Not bothering to pursue Angel, they headed for the exit, but a voice stopped them.

"Well didn't you clean yourself nicely tonight, my dear. If I may ask, where did you head to?" came Alastor from behind and ask the Charlie (as he couldn't care less for the other two) with his usual creepy smile. Charlie and Vaggie, startled, jumped and turn around to look at Alastor. Vaggie was about to say some snarky remark but was interrupted by Charlie.

"Oh no Veggie! We totally forgot to ask others if they want to come with us to Nayely's Heaven!" says as she grab hold of Vaggie's shoulders and started to shake her. Vaggie stunned as to what she said, grabs her arms and look at her like she said something crazy.

"Well I dunno Charlie, maybe because they weren't invited in first place? And it was said 'friends' and not…Radio Demon and minions."

"Oh common Vaggie! This is perfect opportunity for us to bond each other as we will be co-workers from now on! And Vaggie please, give a chance. Maybe it's not like what you think." As saying that Charlie comes closer and closer to Vaggie's face and gives her those eyes that Vaggie can't never refuse. With sign she aggress to whit Charlie's request. Charlie jumps and kisses Veggie on her cheeks which Vaggie blushes and turns to side with crossed arms. Out of nowhere Niffty jumps in front of the two.

"Ohh oh, can I please go too? I loooove Nayely's Heaven bar! They are so nice and lively! And there's gonna be men! Can I? Can I please?" with Niffty's enthusiasm Charlie only laugh and nods her head. With that Niffty smiles more and with 'yeeey' goes to get ready.

"Well you guys, if you want to, you can join us to tonight performance! What do you say?"

"Well there is some good booze, even if you fuckers didn't invite me I would of have gone there anyway."

"Oh darling that's wonderful request! It will be my pleasure to accompany such lovely ladies, minus the little hussy."

"Hey! I'm way better than this sluts! I even bet that they never sucked a guy dick!" Everyone except Husk, looked at him at gave him different looks.

"Okay, then that's decided! Everyone is going."

**_Present time_**

Charlie smiled. Everyone is getting along so well…well, as well as it can be. But she was happy. With everyone's help they can get closer to the goal. So with that in mind she is hyped for tomorrow. But before that she is hyped for Lena's performance. It never get tiresome to listen to Lena's singing. With anticipation Charlie looks at the window to see that they were few seconds away.

"Okay guys. We are here!"

Charlie's door opens to only step on red carpet. While they were exiting the car, other demons took step back as they saw who just arrived. It was no surprise as Alastor was here with them. Alastor only smiled more at the demons that were waiting in line, enjoying their scared faces. But soon changes to his usual smile as he hears the music. The raw instrument of saxophones, trumpets, trombones and a rhythm section (made up of piano, bass, guitar and drums). It was long since he heard someone play jazz that weren't his shadows and he could help but hum with rhythm.

"Well ladies first."

With that everyone headed inside and it was same as last time Charlie was here. Almost whole place was full of different demons, all in their little own circles. Everyone is chatting and drinking their drinks and simple enjoying their time and not minding any anyone outside their circle. That was second thing Charlie love about this place. As it's time where there is no killing, fighting or any kind of conflict between the demons. Just simply enjoying the night as it goes. Charlie with excitement goes to tables that is closest to the stage, where she usually sits. When they arrive on a table with card written on "_Charlie bun~_". That's Charlie clue that's their table and with that everyone sits while waiting to show begin.

When the place was officially full everyone patiently waiting for the _Songbird_. Suddenly the music comes to a stop and lights tunes down, with loud flick, in the bright light stands Celina in middle of the stage. Celina now with short hair that is above her shoulders, her ends almost curled in almost full circle. Her golden dress was little above the knees, straps with feathers white as snow that rest little bellow her shoulders. The dress hugged her body just enough to show her hourglass figure, the top reveling little of her breast and at the bottom showing her long smooth legs. Some whistled and some looked at her in want, but attention was usual thing for Celina. With Celina appeared on stage, orchestra starts to play the instruments to the rhythm of song. Celina grins as adrenaline hits her and excitement takes over her and brings her mic to her lips. (anyone who is interested in what song is Celina singing it's _Naughty naughty naghty - Teresa Brewer_)

"_Naughty naughty naughty_

_We like to party_

_I know you hate it_

_'Cause I flirt with everybody_

_Naughty naughty naughty_

_We just wanna party_"

To the rhythm of the song, Celina goes down from the stage, her hips seductively going left to right, sending everyone seductive smile. She knows that everyone is watching her and can't take their eyes from her and with perfect song she dance to the feeling she feels now.

"_Naughty naughty naughty_

_We like to party_

_I know you hate it_

_'Cause i flirt with everybody_

_Naughty naughty naughty_

_We just wanna party_"

While she was dancing she notice Charlie and her friends and some familiar and unfamiliar faces with them. When she arrives at their table she throw the mic in the air and grabs Charlie's and Vaggie's hands and gently pull them up to a little spin. Charlie and Vaggie giggles and take each other hands and start to dance with a beat. At the interaction almost every female demon does too go to join Charlie and Vaggie to dance. Celina grins at crowd and opens her hand so that pic can reappear on her hand.

"_It's all for fun and games_

_Until I hurt somebody_

_Definitely not an angel_

_But I'm not that evil, you know_

_I'm just so addicted_

_To beautiful people, uh oh_"

While singing, Celina goes up to invisible stairs to the upper platform to other demons sited. When she was at the last step she elegantly hopped on the ground. Looking to her left she notices her girl friends table, Rosie, Mimzy, Poppy and…empty seat. She knew who was missing from there but she didn't dwell on it too much and just smiled at them. On her right sees quite interesting group of people, Stolas, Valentino, Vox and Velvet. All who she was familiar except for Velvet. While she was about to pass their table she winked at their direction and she slide her hand over Vox's shoulders. Celina felt how Vox shuddered by her touch and he look over his shoulders and give her dark look and huge grin. She would have laughed at him, but she concealed it and kept singing and going around the tables. While someone from lower floor glared at their interaction and looked at Vox with evil look.

"_I'm getting sucked into the night_

_I'm out ahead and losing control_

_Oh no_

_Get me wrong and get me right_

_And know that I can never say no_

_Uh oh_"

When she finished visiting everyone from upper part she jumped on the same invisible stairs and headed off for the crowd. While going thro the crowd, with elegance she dance while successfully avoiding everyone, she headed to stage so she could finish with song.

"_Naughty naughty naughty_

_We like to party_

_I know you hate it_

_'Cause I flirt with everybody_

_Naughty naughty naughty_

_We just wanna party_

_It's all for fun and games_

_Until I hurt somebody_

_Uh oh uh oh uh oh..._

_So whatcha gonna…_"

When she finished with singing, mostly everyone got up and started to clap for her performance. She grinned at everyone. She loved when people enjoyed her singing and just dance and act like their no tomorrow. When she stabilized her breath she brought her mic towards her lips and thanked the public for kind words and started to sing again.

This continued for few hours and every song would fasten, everyone is slowly losing their breath, but no one would want stop to dance. The sheer of excitement and enjoyment took them to not to think and go wild. And last song that Celina decided to sing is the hit "Hit the road Jack" (cover by Melanie Martinez) to wrap for tonight. When she finishes she bid a farewell to her audience and disappears into her dressing room.

"Woooooooow! It was so gooood! I could do this all again!" says very hype Niffty, while Charlie and Vaggie have no energy and are laying on their chairs. While Angel was long gone before they came back (probably found a poor victim who doesn't know what he got himself up to).

"I..Can't..Breath..So..Tired.."

"How are you guys so tired?" Charlie and Vaggie yelps and jumps from surprise as person was between their heads. When they turn around they see Celina in black glitter dress with pearls around her neck and white hair with same hairstyle as before.

"Jeez Lina! You scared the bejesus out of us. And what do you mean how we are tired? We dance like crazy for hours! But not complain as it was awesome!"

"Well as miss Charlie said, it was quite enjoyable as always, even if I didn't dance myself miss Celina."

"Oh shush you, I can't believe you didn't want to dance to any song! I even sang some of your favorites. And I know you are a Hell of dancer." As Celina and Alastor were chatting, Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other, at them, again at each other and yelled "WTF".

"Oh girls, what's with shocked faces? Is there something on Alastor's face?"

"Dear, I'm quite sure there isn't wrong anything with my face. I was born this handsome. It's probably your huge forehead."

"What did you say you, you-!"

"Um what is happening here?" asked very confused Vaggie, while Charlie was frozen and already started imagining what's between them. {The twins, boy and girl, were running in Celina's arms while yelled 'Mom'. And Alastor joins in the hug and kisses side of Celina's head with 'Hello wifey'.}. Before Charlie could continue with her imagination (she should just imagine Alastor being unicorn XD) she was interrupted by Celina.

"Well we are just chatting as normal. But when he is being rude ass, I might as well just stop."

"Oh dear, we both know you're just denying what's true and I'm not only one thinking that."

"Oh yeah, says the deer who have tiny fucking horns and probably a tiny dick too. No wonder you are asexual. That's only way you can save your dignity." The both of them silently looked at each other's eyes as they are about to fight when they were brought back by the two.

"Wait, wait, wait, you guys know each other?"

"Why of course we know each other, who wouldn't want meet such lovely lady?"

"Oh don't lie! We only meet by chance when I was with Rosie and Mimzy. And you even didn't try to hide your sarcasm when we were introduced to each other. Psh, so much of gentleman."

"C'mon dearie, you were very boring at beginning but it turned out you are quit entertaining."

"Whatever. But to answer your question yes, we know each other as you heard us. It was inevitable as not to meet each other, but I don't mind this guy as he's funny when he's not in 'bored' or 'killin' mood."

"Well thank you dear for a kind compliment, I know you liked me since the beginning!"

"Ha! You wish. Anyway, I wanted to chat with you guys for a sec before I go to meet some guest, so see you guys. Ciao~." Celina bends and kisses Charlie on her head and ruffles Vaggie hair before she leaves. When she disappears into the crowd Charlie looks and leans at Alastor.

"What's your relationship with Lina and you Al?"

"Friends? Acquaintance? Fellow demon? Who knows?"

"Wait that doesn't answer-"

"Well I think I had enough entertainment for tonight, I will leave you ladies to your fun, but don't have too much fun." While laugh he leaves very confused and tired Charlie and Vaggie, while Niffty was bored of all that situation and went to find some guys.

"I don't know about you Charlie, but I'm way too tired to think what's going on."

"Yeah I agree Vaggie. I just want to go home and sleep with you." Vaggie blushes and nods her head in agreement. Both girls take their stuff and go home for tonight. With that the hectic day ends, so much happened in one day. New co-workers, new findings, good and bad moments. But Charlie didn't care as she only have one thing in mind and that's to successed in her dream and that's to help her people in redemption.

**Author Note: Sorry for late update! Was busy with studies but manage to squeeze in the third chapter! Oh I'm so excited and wanted ask you guys to what you think so far? What do you think of Celina? Do you guys get anything that a write? ^-^' Or do you enjoy it? I'm open for anything you guys say and over all thank you for reading my story! It's kinda scary as I never give someone else to read what I write other then mt best friend ^^. But I do hope you enjoy and I will go now so I don't start to mumble nonsense as I'm tired. So see you guys!**


End file.
